


#LeapOfFaith

by Thefrostyxx



Series: #RelationshipGoals [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, akafuri - Freeform, bungee jumping, sorry - Freeform, this is not what I had in mind when writing, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: When Akashi's decision to reveal Furihata as his boyfriend resulted in... strange consequences.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: #RelationshipGoals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561366
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	#LeapOfFaith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnafox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/gifts).



> Hi, hello, I don't know what I'm doing please forgive me.  
> Also, if I have to point fingers, this is my beloved Cinnafox's fault! She was the one who put the idea of AkaFuri!Bungee Jumping.  
> (but she doesn't responsible for my poor writing, no. I love you Cinna).

Akashi Seijuurou is a _miracle_.

Everyone knows that. He’s a prodigy, excels at everything he invests himself in, and even he had been featured on a national business magazine, as one of the most promising heirs of a multinational company. All of that, of course, not achieved purely by talent. While he was born prodigy, he also loves to work hard, or at least getting used to working hard to excel at everything. He loves knowing, he loves understanding, he loves the sense of achievement by watching things work the way he wants to. 

All of his hard work shaped Seijuurou to be a very careful man. He was used to considering all of the variables in order to achieve something, he was used to thinking two steps ahead, he was used to preventing unwanted consequences. Hell, all of his hardships since he was a kid probably what shaped his emperor's eyes, enables him to peek a little bit to a future not because he possessed a superpower, but because he was able to count every variable and see the big picture of almost everything. 

However, he was not perfect, and it’s always painful to be reminded so, especially by something that _he_ caused.

Like how a spurt-of-moment decision of revealing Kouki as his boyfriend on national live TV caused Furihata to be as famous as the Akashi name possibly could. It had a domino effect that Akashi couldn’t think of, like how his boyfriend now got an unnecessarily huge amount of fans on social media, and shocking, yet unneeded competitions from guys and girls who think that they can steal Kouki away from _the_ Akashi Seijuurou. 

That’s not even the worst consequences of his stupid action. 

Apparently, being followed by Akashi and Kise at the same time while also holding a status of Akashi’s boyfriend is enough for him to have a huge amount of social media followers. Just until this morning, Kouki had 100,000 followers on Twitter alone, and 50,000 followers on Instagram. The number kept growing, especially since Kise tagged him and Akashi on their “Basketball” double date a few days back. 

Okay, Kouki being famous is not exactly bad. He finally got the appreciation that he very much deserved, because Kouki is so great, so kind, and so handsome. 

But, that comes with a great price, one that even the Akashi Seijuurou could not foresee.

_“I’m sorry, Sei,” his boyfriend, Furihata Kouki, stared at him in a mix of fear and guilt - mostly the later. “I do not mean to drag you into this. But people are so pushy. Like, of course, it’s easy to just ignore them altogether and go on with our lives. But I can’t stand it that they’re insulting you and calling you names, those bastards. And… and I know you might don’t care about it but I do. I do very much.”_

Seijuurou knew. It’s all on the net, the insults that were directed to him. And true to his boyfriend’s words, Akashi Seijuurou did not care about what the smaller men (and women) say about him. But then they start to direct the insults to Furihata; from a regular comment of “coward” on each of his social media posts, to a conversation amongst those smaller men (and women) on the comment section that more or less mentioned that Akashi did not love Furihata after all, a rumor that started spreading that they were just dating just to make a good press, following Akashi Group decision to support LGBTQ community. Those words are starting to get meaner and more often, that Furihata needed to took a break from the net.

Akashi could ignore all of the bad things about him, but having them insulting Furihata, the pure, kind-hearted Furihata who was dragged into this fame game all because of his relationship with Akashi (and it’s all back to his stupid action in announcing the brunet’s name in national TV), Akashi couldn’t sit still and watch it happens. No one can insult Furihata. Not if he can help it. 

Though, he has to pay quite high for that.

_Akashi sighed. “This is all Kise’s fault,” he hissed._

_Furihata winced. “I don’t like blaming someone else for a series of decisions we made, but for this one, I have to agree with you,” he said. “I’m sorry ”_

_Akashi smiled a little, wishing nothing more than to assure Furihata that he wasn’t upset. Not to the brunet, at least. “It’s okay,” he said. “Let’s just put an end to this, shall we, Kouki?”_

_Furihata only nodded, fear still coloring his expression when he grabbed Akashi’s hand and pulled the redhead into a hug. “Okay,” he whispered._

“You’re ready?” Furihata asked, and judging from the wince shown on his face a second later, Akashi knew that the brunet probably thinks that it’s such a stupid question. 

None of them were ready for this. But they can’t turn back now. 

“Let’s just… do this,” Akashi said, in the gracest way he could muster under these circumstances. 

There were no countdowns or preparations. They were just tightening their hug as they lean to the side, their feet were off the crane they were standing on. Akashi could hear Furihata screamed in his ear as they fall together, his heart was dropping down to his head and he lost his sense of direction. Gravity pulled them faster, faster, and the next thing he knew, he joined Furihata in… quite a non-graceful scream. 

Just when he thought he would die (with Kouki in his arms, so it was probably not the worst way to die), something tugged on his feet, keeping him from smashing the ground into pieces. They were bouncing and swinging a few times, having their organs and blood stirred into multiple directions that made Akashi temporarily forget his name before the momentum was finally gone, and they were pulled back into the crane.

Akashi opened his eyes as he felt that they were pulled back up, only to see the world turned upside down in front of him, literally and figuratively. He could feel that his head is spinning, his stomach is sick, and for the first time in his life, he felt helpless. 

It felt like forever before he finally got himself back on the ground, feeling sick and helpless as he heard Kise’s voice. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Akashi and Furihata’s #LeapofFaith, finally done!” 

Akashi opened his eyes, feeling disoriented but not missing a chance to glare at Kise Ryota, the culprit that started it all (of course, messed up things in his life usually starts with _Kise_ or _Hayama Kotaro_ , but the latter got a little bit manageable over the years). However, that simple action drained whatever left of his energy. Akashi could feel that his stomach is sick as his organs finally come back to their respective places, apparently deciding that his breakfast this morning is a strange addition that does not belong everywhere in his body and needs to be discarded from his body.

Through his mouth, cause there’s where it comes from. 

“Kise turn it off,” Akashi could hear Furihata’s weak voice as the sickness rise up from his stomach. 

Kise blinked a few times, confused before Akashi could feel that his breakfast was now getting higher. Furihata had the strength to throw his shoe at Kise, effectively making him pulling his phone down and protecting it behind him, before Akashi and Furihata both threw upon the bin not very far from the crane, getting their breakfast out in… again, a non-graceful way. 

“I’m not doing this again,” Akashi swore after he’s done emptying his stomach. He then turned his head to his beloved Kouki, who was just as pale but still smiling in a mixture of guilt and humor in his face that it made Akashi’s heart melt.

 _No, who am I kidding, of course, I’m doing it again,_ Akashi thought. _I’m doing it again if it’s for my beloved Kouki._

Furihata chuckled at that. “Me too, Sei. Me too,” he said, confirming Akashi’s suspicion that he did say those words out loud. 

Akashi smiled as Furihata handed him bottled water. _Who cares about being non-graceful_ , he thought. After all, Akashi Seijuurou would rather be known as a man who does not fond of height, than to be known as a man who does not love Furihata Kouki.


End file.
